United States of America
Overview The United States of America (commonly called the United States, the U.S., the USA, and America) is a Federal Constitutional Republic in North America. The U.S.A. are a generalist faction with a vast selection of versalite infantry, vehicles, air units and support assets, including several unmanned weapon systems. Lore With the onset of the 21st century, the United States of America flexed its military might following attacks on its own soil. Leading a second offensive into Iraq (For oil and protecting Israel), the country’s conventional forces were engaged and crushed during 'Operation Iraqi Freedom'. Insurgency in Afghanistan would also be fought during 'Operation Enduring Freedom', going on to trickle into Pakistan where the individual designated "most wanted" by the United States was located and killed. Air power of the US and other western nations would also be utilized in supporting rebels engaged in civil war around north-eastern Africa, while American special operations units would find action in central Africa, through the Middle East, and into central and southern Asia. However, the true intentions of the US government's decision making remained up for debate. With military action solving only pockets of problems in the short-term, and corporate interests seeking to expand globalism where such would not be welcomed with open arms, the United States, and by extension the West at large, would bite off more than it could chew. As the East also failed to possess clean hands, having ethnic groups vying for territory with support from government troops, it would prove difficult to come as a surprise when one Mohmar “Deathstrike” landed on the world's stage with a bang. Thus was revealed the Global Liberation Army. Both US and Chinese interests would be the target of attacks in what would become a global spanning conflict. The United States, under the United Nations, would intervene in the Middle East less than a decade after having left the region previously. Combined with other UN personnel some 800,000 soldiers, marines and airmen were deployed to the region to face this new army. A third invasion of Iraq, codenamed Operation 'Final Justice', would see the city of Baghdad “liberated” yet again. In the continued combat on the Global War on Terror the three factions would see the detonation of a nuclear bomb in Beijing and a missile attack on a US base in Europe. Western Europe itself would later come under invasion and occupation by GLA forces and sympathizers, while US soil would find itself under the footsteps and treadmarks of GLA forces as well. After several years of bitter fighting with its fair share of victories and defeats, the United States would finally have to accept the position it was finding itself in. The loss of the multi-billion dollar USS Ronald Reagan supercarrier in the Aegean Sea, thousands of casualties in the Middle East, and the protests of the homeland population forced Congress to cave in; President Howard Paulson thus declared 'Zero Hour'. Within the span of mere hours, more than 150,000 U.S. service personnel would leave the Middle East, Central Asia, and Europe. Abandoned would become their allies, their ties to friendly nations, who would need to fend for themselves as a result. What followed was the utter destruction of the European economy thanks in part to the GLA, China's and Russia's rise to prominence, and the loss of United States’ superpower status. Between 2028 and 2033, the U.S. burned through three ineffective administrations trying desperately to get the failing economy back on track, while also trying to stabilize the civilian population and support many U.S. veterans who couldn't merely turn a new lease on life so quickly. When President Kevin O'Connor stepped up in 2033, he proposed the creation of the North American Union, a controversial but arguably necessary step to stabilize the USA. Neighbors Canada and Mexico, left by and large unscathed by the GLA, agreed to help their neighbor and together the three would form such a union. In doing so Mexico received help combating drug cartels, Canada and the US improved cooperation in research, and all three saw improvement in their economies. One year later, the European Continental Alliance landed on the global map, and the U.S. sought prospects of allying themselves again. However, the new nationalist-minded governments of Europe weren’t so easily moved, going on to largely ignore their former ally. In 2037, the ECA initiated Operation 'Nemesis', the invasion and “stabilization” of North Africa. After the PLA invaded Somalia and Egypt, the United States decided to make a move to return to world prominence, striking vital deals with South African countries, most notably South Africa itself. The Central African territories had fallen under what would be known as 'The Zone', with the area being declared terra nullius by the UN. Armed incursion into Southern Africa by what was assumed by some to be the GLA would become common place. As such the US would go on to test many newer generation combat systems in the area. In 2040, after a nuclear missile silo was discovered in Russian-allied South Sudan, the governments of Washington and Beijing struck together and formed the Pacific Peace Alliance, meant to subvert Russia's influence in Africa and eliminate such a risk. Yet, after a disastrous attack on the base near Kurmuk, the alliance was nullified, with China and the US returning to maintaining the long-held love-hate relationship. During the height of the current Russo-European War, the United States, under President William Bradford, has chosen to intervene in the conflict on the side of the ECA. Together, they have driven Russian forces back to Germany. Yet with China and Russia at each other’s throats, a Russian general who is desperate to hold on to what he has gained even if his countrymen don’t agree, and a resurgent GLA still lingering in the shadows and growing in strength with each passing day, the war is far from over. Assessment The military of the United States of America is composed of highly trained men and women utilizing advanced technology. The US employs several robotic units and various technologies in an attempt to avoid unnecessary loss of life. This does come at a price however, as American units are often more costly than their counterparts of other armies. But what sets American units apart is their flexibility and durability in battle. These traits together make the United States military a force to be reckoned with. In battle, the U.S. exemplifies quality over quantity. Units are either very effective in a single role or versatile enough to tackle more than one. Some units like the Pathfinder and Microwave Tank are highly specialized in their designated roles, while units such as the Bradley (IFV) and Viper are quite versatile and can deal with a variety of different enemy targets. This versatility carries on into a match with competent defenses and units, as well as an individual battle drone or targeting drone available for each manned terrestrial vehicle, which either provide an MG and reqairs or improve fire-rate and vision range respectively. This faction can utilize a battle plan system allowing one to amplify a certain element of their forces; be it attack range, damage dealt or defensive armor. Thus U.S. forces can always meticulously prepare for a certain battle situation. Of important note is also the great versatility of American air power. From helicopter gunships to bombers and transports, the US can bring many air units to a battle. Upgrades are available for purchase that specifically target improving these various aircraft. US sub-factions include: *''Air Force'', utilizing advanced planes and helicopters. *''Tank Command'', fielding a wider range of armoured vehicles. *''Special Forces'', placing additional emphasis on strong, highly mobile infantry units. 'Tactics' Playing as the USA demands micromanagement of one's units to utilize the best of their abilities, while also always keeping an eye on cash-flow as American units will not come cheap. Their tactics rely heavily on mobility and precision and their 'jack of all trades' nature allows them to implement any kind of tactic, whether defensive or offensive, infantry-, vehicle-, or air-heavy. On the negative side, their units, while reliable, tend to be on the expensive side and the sheer variety of options requires good planning to be fully exploited. Generals MTG Griffon Pic.png|General Griffon, Air Force|link=http://generalsrotr.wikia.com/wiki/Air_Force_General_Griffon MTG Thorn Pic.png|General Thorn, Special Operations|link=http://generalsrotr.wikia.com/wiki/Special_Operations_General_Thorn MTG Bradley Pic.png|General Bradley, Tank Command|link=http://generalsrotr.wikia.com/wiki/Tank_Command_General_Bradley Arsenal Upgrades Category:USA Category:Factions